Dream Come True
by mustang-grl
Summary: Calling themselves the lost girls, Mac and her 6 friends go to never land with Peter Pan, making all their dreams come true.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
  
"You will never escaped Peter Pan! Give up, and prepare to meet your doom!"  
"Never!" And with that a great sword fight began. The sound of strike after strike was heard through out the room.  
"Ow! Watch the sword Soups!" a girl of 15 cried when a wooden sword hit her knee cap….hard.  
"Sorry Mac. But I'm being a good Hook, aren't I?" a small girl asked as she removed the play hook from her hand.  
"You sure are! If you were a great big codfish I would mistake you for Hook!" the older girl laughed as she picked the smaller one up and spun her around. She gently sat her on the bed and turned to the 5 other young girls behind her.   
"OK, lost girls, its time for bed. So hide those swords, or that old woman will find them."  
"Awwww…do we have to?" each of the girls said as the make shift swords were taken from them, and hide under a creaky floorboard.   
"Yeh, do we have to go to bed RIGHT now? I mean we were doin such a good job, of being Pan and Hook." the one by the name of Soups said from the bed. The older girl sighed, looked at all of them with their puppy dog eyes, and smiled.  
"Well I suppose I could tell you a story before bed." she compromised. The squeals and cheers of the girls were heard up and down the halls. Luckily Mrs. Claire was already getting her `beauty sleep` as she called it. It sure wasn't helping much.  
The 6 youngest girls sat on the floor while the story teller sat on the bed, filling their heads with tales of fairies, pirates, and above all Peter Pan. The group of girls had been fascinated with the lost boys and Peter Pan ever since McKenzie came to the orphanage. She soon became a leader and role model to the group, especially when they were acting out one of the stories, and she was Peter Pan.  
McKenzie, or Mac, as the girls called her was 15, as was mentioned before. She had dirty blonde hair down to her waist, and blue gray eyes, that liked to change color with her mood. She was about 5'10" slender, and extremely pretty. But was never adopted by the visiting couples, because they all said she was 'too old' or sometimes, 'too bitter'. And most of the time she liked it that way. She could never picture leaving the girls, it would be to hard. They needed her.   
As she continued the story, she looked down at the girls on the floor, in their usual places. This story time was a usual thing for the 7 girls. Soups would always sit on the far right on the old chest, and her sister Crackers, would sit on the hard wood floor next to her. And next would be Twigs, the youngest, sitting there, and staring at her with big blue eyes and a big smile. After her is Lolly, the most hyper and active of the bunch. Then on the big rocking chair would be Steph and Cherry. They were inseparable. If a someone tried to adopted one without the other, they would do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to change their minds.   
"And Peter and the lost boys escaped from Hook and the pirates once again. And once again, making a fool out of Hook." Mac smiled as she finished off the last part of the story. As she leaned back to look at the girls, all sitting there with a dreamy look in their eye's, she, this time, smiled to herself. She also had a dreamy look about her, as her mind drifted into thoughts of Neverland, and flying through the skies with the one and only, Peter Pan.   
As they all sat there, thinking about how amazing it would all be, they didn't noticed the small ball of light flying outside the window. Let alone knowing that a certain pair of pointed ears were also listening in on that nights story. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"OK, now its really time for bed. Get over there and I'll tuck you in." Mac said as the girls scampered over to their beds and wiggled under the covers. Mac walked over to each of their beds to say goodnight and to tuck them in, then started walking across the room to her bed, when Twigs spoke.   
  
"Make sure the window isn't locked. Just in case." she smiled and rolled over and fell asleep. McKenzie smiled at her, and walked over to the French window to check, then caught sight of that certain star. She silently opened up the window, and leaned on the sill gazing out into the night sky. Still staring at the star, she fiddled with her necklace, that was supposedly a small vile of pixie dust. She knew that a lot of people would say that she was too old to believe in Peter Pan, fairies and all of that, but she didn't care. She could just feel that he was out their and even though it was one in a million, maybe someday he would take her away from this place. The girls too.   
  
Giving the star a final glace, she sighed, closed the window, but made sure it wasn't locked, and climbed into her bed. Even though it was summer, it was still cool enough to wear pants and a tank to bed. She laid in her bed and stared at the chipped with ceiling, still messing with her necklace. She could never remember how or where she got it, just that she always had it. It was just a little glass vile, surrounded by a silver caging with a fairy on the front. The so called 'pixie dust' was a blue tent, and very shiny.   
  
She rolled over on her side, facing the window. As she yawned she could feel her eyes get heavy. As she was about to fall asleep she saw a bright light passing by the window, but in her tired state, dismissed it as a passing car.   
  
*Outside*  
  
A chilly wind blew across the black roof of the orphanage. Nothing could be heard but the occasional bug or car. And tonight, the unexpected sound of foot steps on the roof, and the soft breathing of a boy. All that was visible were two honey brown eyes. As he slowly stepped into better light anyone could tell that he was wearing a green outfit, complete with green tights. Perched on his tuff of wild red-brown hair was a green hat with a red feather. Behind him was a bright light that had passed by the window earlier.   
  
"Tink, did you see that girl? Did you hear her? She knows everything about me! I gotta meet her!" Peter went on. The sounds of bells followed all of this, but sounded less then joyful.   
  
"Look Tink if you don't want stay then go home. I'll be fine, besides, I don't need you pulling anymore girls hair." Peter argued, not taking his eyes off of the window he was about to open. Without answering, an angry Tinkerbell flew off toward the second star to the right in a red fury. Peter just shook his head at the fairy and slowly stepped closer to the window, but slipping on the wet roof and falling, not being able to catch himself.   
  
McKenzie shot up in her bed when she heard the crash on the roof. She slowly looked over at the window, and put her feet down on the cold wooden floor. Although she was in a way scared of what she may find, curiosity quickly kicked those feelings out, and took over. She got to the window, and opened in cautiously. Still careful, she silently leaned out the window and looked around. Seeing nothing, she brought herself back in, but before closing the window, a red feather drifted in and landed by the rocking chair.   
  
She looked at it for a couple of seconds, then stepped over to it, bent down, and picked it up. She twisted it in her fingers, wondering where the hell it could have came from. Suddenly she heard something behind her and froze in her place. Then quickly turned around.  
  
When she came to a stop, she was looking into two beautiful honey-brown eyes.   
  
  
  
  
*I might finish this story if I get enough reviews, so if ya want to read more, review, review, review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" the girl screamed as she dove for the metal bat that the girls kept in the corner. She grabbed it and turned, keeping her hostile position, only to find that there was nothing or no one in view. By this time some of the girls had woken up to her screech.   
  
"What are you screamin about Mac? What's wrong?" Cherry said as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Nothing, nothings wrong go back to sleep. Everything's fine." Mac reassured, never once looking at her, but searching the room. Cherry shrugged at the other girls that had woken, and laid back down and soon, they were all snoring in dreamland. Still glaring around, Mac made her way over to Steph's and Cherry's night stand and grabbed the flash light in the drawer. Clicking it on, she scanned it around the room, but with no avail. There was no one in the room. She shook her head in confusion, for she knew that she had seen something or someone.   
  
"Maybe I was sleepwalking. This old orphanage is messing with my head." she said silently and she turned off the flashlight and walked toward the open window cautiously. Slowly peering outside, just to make sure, she stared toward the skies. In her deep thought she noticed out of the corner of her eye, a quick movement. Turning quickly, she again, saw nothing. Shaking her head once again, she closed the window, though still making sure not to lock it even though of the past experience.   
  
Facing her bed, she spotted on the floor, the red feather that she had picked up earlier. Giving it a suspicious face, she walked toward it and picked it up once more. Remembering what happened last time she did this, she turned quickly, but was met only with the plain white wall and closed windows.   
  
'What is going on?' she thought to herself as she placed the feather in the pillow case insuring its safety. Resting her head on the pillow and feeling the light bump of the feather under her head, telling her that it was still there, she gave one last look around the room, and closed her eyes.  
  
Outside  
  
Seeing that the girl was now asleep, Peter let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't meant to startle the girl, he just wanted his feather back. And the fact that he extremely wanted to meet this girl helped him along too. He had been coming to her window for the past few weeks. She knew all his stories, and loved telling them. She also called the younger girls 'the lost girls'. He always smiled at that. For as long as he had been coming here, they had always reminded him of the lost boys. And the story teller kinda reminded him of, well, himself. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have liked that very much, and would have done anything he could to change it. But in this case, it didn't bother him at all. Maybe it was because she was a girl, or maybe because he loved her stories. Or possibly the reason was because he was maybe….starting to like this girl. There wasn't a reason why he shouldn't really. She was more beautiful than and fairy or mermaid that he had ever seen. And she even made Tiger Lily look homely. Sure the lost girls were entertaining enough to watch, but the story teller interested him so.   
  
Slowly making his way back to the window, he peeked in to make sure that everyone was still asleep. He smiled when he looked at the lost girls in there slumber. One of them, the smallest, had one leg and one arm hanging off of the bed. Another was laying with her head at the bottom of the bed and her feet on her pillows. But his grin grew to about 1000 miles wide when his vision moved to the story tellers bed. Even in her tossing and turning, she was still gorgeous. Suddenly something fell out of her pillow case. His feather! Reaching toward the window, he slowly pushed it open, and glided inside. When he reached the side of the bed, and slowly picked up the feather, smiled, and gently raised up his head so it was even with the bed. Getting ready to take off, he wanted to look at the girl one more time. But was in for a surprise. When he gazed at her, her silver blue eyes shot open and their eyes met.  
  
"Oh, no. Not again." he thought as he cringed, preparing himself for the loud scream. But to his surprise, it never came. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Are you real, or am I dreaming?" she asked quietly. He just stared at her while she stared back. She was even more incredible up close, and he wanted this moment to last forever.   
  
Mac pinched her arm to try to wake up. 'This can't be' she thought to herself. She knew exactly who he looked like, but this couldn't be real. HE couldn't be HERE. Could he? After giving her arm several pinches and not feeling the dream fade out, and the reality fade in, she realized that….it was real. He was here.  
  
"You're real aren't you?" she said, smiling. He just sat there staring at her, and slowly nodded his head. 'Why wouldn't I be real' he though to himself.   
  
"You're really the Pan. Peter Pan. Aren't you? You're really him?" she asked while sitting up in bed. He floated up higher so he could still be even with her face. When he didn't say anything Mac just stared back, what else could she say?  
  
'That's it' he said in his mind. Usually girls would scream in delight, and wouldn't be able to shut up. But this girl…she was really different. And he had to say he was glad she didn't get all spastic. He had to admit, it was getting kinda old. Most of these girls really lived up to the saying 'girls talk to much'. Finally he got up the courage to speak.  
  
"Who…who are you?" he stuttered. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so nervous. He was Peter Pan, he wasn't suppose to be nervous about anything.  
  
"McKenzie, but everyone calls me Mac." she answered. The right thing to do was to asked him who he was, but of course she already knew. When she was thinking about what to do next, he spotted him eyeing her necklace. Then he spoke.  
  
"Is that pixie dust?" he asked while gentle grabbing it and looking at it closely from his fingers.  
  
"Uh, well its suppose to be I think. But I doubt it is." she replied, looking at him being so interested in this necklace of hers.   
  
"Looks like it to me. Where did you get it?" he asked suddenly.   
  
"Well, I don't really know. I've had it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Hmmm…." he sighed in deep though. While she was glancing at the necklace, he sneaked a peek up and her face. Then he made a decision. He had to take this girl with him. He couldn't just come to her window anymore. Now that he met her, he wanted to, no he had to bring her to Neverland.  
  
"Come back with me." he stated to her. So, they had only been speaking to each other for a few minutes. He didn't care.   
  
"What?" she asked started at his sudden question. She knew what he meant, but she had to make sure. She had waited for this moment for so long, she didn't want to screw up.  
  
"Come to Neverland with me." he said making the question more clear, while grabbing her hand and floating toward the window. Mac was pulled from the bed closer the open window, when she planted her feet on the floor so she couldn't go any further.  
  
"Neverland? I'd love to go but…I can't leave them." she stretched her hand out to the beds that were occupied by the six sleeping little girls.   
  
"Then they can come too." he agreed smiling. Mac didn't quiet grasp how all of this was happing so fast, but it was and she was lovin it. Smiling back, she walked over the beds and one by one, woke up the sleeping girls. When they saw who was in the room, and realized what was going on, they jumped out of bed with enthusiasm.   
  
"Neverland, Neverland, Neverland, we're going to Neverland?" Lolly exclaimed while jumping up and down in a circle.   
  
"Shhhhh….be quiet or that old hag down the hall will wake up." Mac told, trying to be serious but couldn't help but smiling. That's when Peter took her hand again.  
  
"Ok everybody, lets go." he said while drawing closer the window. When Mac stopped once again.  
  
"Wait…I know this may sound very 'Wendy', but, how do we get to Neverland. I don't see Tinkerbell around anywhere." Mac pointed out. That's when Peter finally remembered. Tinkerbell went back to Neverland after she go so mad. Peter gave out a disappointed sigh and turned to the girls.  
  
"I think the trip may have to wait for a while." 


	5. Chapter Five

********Well here I am, and I must say I am sincerely, very sor-Ahhhhh! Screams and dodges the old sofa that was thrown at her for not updating. I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but writers block is a curse. And I have to say thanks to my faithful reader secondstar2theright. After I read your reviews I got a spark of inspiration. And I thank you for liking my fics so much. And thanks to all my other reviewers out there that are reading this. So, here's the new chapter.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A series of disappointed whines and sighs came from the six younger girls behind Mac. The older girl looked back then up at Peter again with also a disappointed look. He landed on the floor again then spoke.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go get Tink and come back tomorrow." his voice was coated with disappointment too. This new news of having to wait didn't settle good with the young girls and some of them let out loud groans of protests and plopped down on the beds with arms crossed and irritated looks on their faces. Mac looked at the girls with an amused smirk then back at Peter.  
  
"Well I guess till tomorrow." she started then looked down towards the floor, catching sight of her necklace in the process. Then with a smile she looked back up and held the necklace up.  
  
"This, I forgot about this. You think its pixie dust right?" she question and he answered with a nod. "So why don't we use this?" She finished and began pulling the small cork off the vile until the flying boy stopped her.  
  
"Don't. For some reason, I don't think you should use that." he said taking the vile in his hand and putting the cork back on. "And besides it's not enough for all of them."  
  
  
  
She looked at him with a questioning eye, but decided he was right. Although she didn't know what he meant when he said she shouldn't use it.  
  
As he started toward the window again, she noticed she was still being pulled along with him. Looking down she realized he still had a firm hold on her hand. Also noticing this, he looked up at her with a goofy grin and let go. But wait, what was that she saw? A blush…?  
  
"Well, uh, bye." he said giving a small wave and backing towards the window. He was about to completely leave the room, until he bumped into a small table and sent the old lamp to the hard floor.  
  
Mac cringed at the loud sound of the lamp shattering, and grew a bit pale when she heard the old woman yell out in her room down the hall. Peter, also hearing this, put his hand on his dagger that was dangling from his belt. Mac turned back to him and started pushing him toward the window.  
  
"You gotta get outta here, now." she said looking back towards the door as she heard the old woman moving around in her room. The younger girls had already buried themselves within the safety of their covers.  
  
Floating outside, Peter also looked toward the door. Then looking back at the girl with a bit of concern in his eyes, he spoke.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" she gave a reassuring smile and nodded before he continued. "And you'll be here tomorrow right?" she nodded again quickly as she heard the keeper of the orphanage's door open and close. Taking this as a signal to really get out of there, Peter gave her one last grin before taking off into the sky.  
  
Closing the window quickly, Mac bent down and began picking up the shards of broken glass that had came from the lamp. All the orphans in the room jumped when the door was swung open and collided with the wall sending little bits of plaster falling to the floor.  
  
There Mrs. Claire stood in the doorway. Fully complete with her hair net and face mask.   
  
"What is going on in here?!" she screamed in her leathery voice. She stalked into the room and over to where Mac was hunched over the broken lamp. The middle aged woman gasped and pushed the girl aside, looking down at her lamp.  
  
"My lamp! My beautiful, beautiful lamp!" she yelled out. Picking up some of the pieces, she looked over at McKenzie who had scooted away.  
  
"You! What did you do this time you little brat!?" she questioned toward Mac. The old woman glared at her with cold green eyes. "I knew you would be a bother to me the first day you walked in here! No wonder you don't have parents or no one will adopt you! You're a nuisance!" she continued sneering at the girl, who was just staying quiet. Mac was very used to these kind of words from Mrs. Claire, and had learned to just shut them out. Although they still stung her ears and heart a little.  
  
"But no matter. Soon I won't have you around to bother me, or fill these young girls head with silly stories." she said with a sickening grin. McKenzie looked up with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked her keeper with a nervous tone. She clenched her teeth in fury when the woman let out a laugh.  
  
"Is it really so hard for you to understand? You won't be here. Your out of here. And by this time tomorrow, I'll be getting the rest I deserve without worrying about you waking me." she answered and stood, making her way toward the door. The younger girls that were hid under the covers noticeable stiffened when they heard that their beloved story teller and leader was going away.  
  
"Wait. Tomorrow? You mean…I'm leaving tomorrow?" she said, her voice becoming a little braver. She stood up looking at the woman walking toward the door as thoughts ran through her head. The girls, what would happen to the girls? They'd be all alone. And what about Peter…  
  
"Yes tomorrow." Mrs. Claire turned around again smirking at the girl that she had had it in for since the day she saw her. "Your going to an orphanage that knows how to deal with girls like you. An orphanage that can teach you to respect people."  
  
"Your just sending me away?! And your just telling me now?" the girl screamed back, surprising herself and everyone else in the room. She walked toward the woman and looked down at her five foot form.  
  
"Yes, too bad so sad." the woman teased. "In all fairness, I should tell you what you should be expecting. The orphanage that I'm sending you to, doesn't really care if you get adopted or not. All they care about is that you know how to get along with others, and that you turn 18 as soon as possible so they can get you out of there. And for those that don't get along with others…well, they have ways to deal with them."  
  
The old woman looked up at Mac with a sick satisfaction, and the girl looked down at her with a death glare.  
  
"You can't do that!" Macs yell echoed through the old orphanage.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I can. And I'd watch that temper of yours, I wouldn't want to tell them that you get violent." she threatened and pointed a finger in her face. With that the woman turned and walked out the door, slamming the door behind her.  
  
McKenzie stared at the closed door in shock. How could she do this? She couldn't…or could she? The young girls sat up in their beds, some with tears in their eyes, some with angry looks.  
  
Their leader turned around and looked at them all with a defeated glaze in her eyes. Looking from one to another, Mac walked over and sat down on the edge of Twig's bed. The small weeping girl crawled over and clung to her arm wishing some reassuring words would come from the girls she looked up to.  
  
Soon all the others had found their way to the bed and were also clinging onto the story teller possessively. Nothing was said between them, just the sound of sobbing and whimpers flowed around the room. Finally Soups broke the painful silence.  
  
"There's gotta be something we can do. We can't just let them take you away." she said and wrapped her arms more tightly around Macs other arm. The others girls all said something in agreement, and the oldest just stared out in front of her.   
  
How could this have happened? Did fate really hate her that much? Why would fate let her finally met Peter Pan then decided she couldn't go with him?! Her mind was a jumble of questions of 'why?'. Finally after a few minutes of thought, she came up with an idea. It could work…she could come back when Peter did and…it would work. It had too. Getting a determined look on her face, Mac stood up and looked down at the girls that were still sitting on the bed.  
  
"Get your stuff together. We're getting out of here."  
  
********There. All done. For now anyway. So, review and I'll write more. And this time I won't take so long, I promise. 


	6. Attention Readers

Ladies and gentlemen…well, mostly ladies judging by the reviews…I'm giving all of you readers a quick notice. This story will be temporarily put on pause for an unknown amount of time. I appreciate your generous reviews, but unfortunately there are other stories which I have begun that demand more of my attention. This story will always have a place in my mind and I will constantly be pondering ways to continue it, but at the moment I feel that my writing wouldn't be to my potential if I continued without any 'spark' for this particular story. 

I assure you that I will continue with this story at a later date and the chapters will be to your liking. Please do not forget this story, for it will return, and please support me in this decision. It is not only for this story's good, but for the other stories as well.

Thank you.

mustang-grl aka McKenzie 


End file.
